It Broke
by Inujuju712
Summary: this is a story i hough of as me and my friend were disscusing a good idea and she let me type it thanks Bleeding Hearts98 its about Chloe and Dereks LOVE FACTOR
1. Sex Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAMER **

**Hey I just wanted to say its rated M because of well read to find out but I don't own the series if the spelling is messed up I'm sorry I'm not good at spelling may be a little OOC**

**ENJOY :D**

SEX LIFE!

DPOV

As Chloe wandered down the halls shaking her hips in the way that she knows makes me horny. "Derek I need to ask you something." She knew anything she asked me was hers, but the one thing I would not take from her is what she wanted. GRRRR! As we stood in my room she was yelling at me for not taking it from her.

"God Chloe I will not under any thing have sex with you, you mean too much to me."

"So if you would do it we could be real close closer than we are." She said stubborn making me more pissed.

She stormed out yet knowing that she wouldn't give up.

CPOV

I don't know why but he wouldn't take my virginity I knew he wanted to his inter wolf did to just ready to burst out and rip my clothes off! But he wouldn't not yet I would first I would get the summer off then I would treat him to slutty clothes ahhh the magic women's clothing could do. Later on that night I snuck into his room and Simon said he had a journal of what Derek though the perfect outfit for a slut he couldn't even try to resist and I know it bad but for his inter wolf to take over I had to on my period. I made sure he had a condom and had been taking birth control for a good two months. It was her turn to shine! I look like…like…a slu... Tori! How could he resist! An evil smirk on my face, so Simon new about my plan and left me alone for the night chasing up some more skirts. My flow was heavy so it would make him mad with horny boy thoughts! As I crepe into the room he was still taking a shower I could wait for him sneak in and only leave his underwear and socks no, not the socks. My face grinned I fell to his bed grinning just waiting.

DPOV

I thought I heard someone in the bathroom when I was in the shower but it was probably just Simon getting another condom from the drawer. I didn't have my condoms because I and Chloe didn't have sex yet! But I was glad. I got out of the shower with just my underwear I could have sworn I got the rest of my clothes but whatever. I walked out of the bathroom and saw a small blonde sexy slut oh my god I think that's Chloe!

CPOV

Right before he came out I was thinking about if I had got the right size I mean I could be too small or too big you know it can't be to big it's just can't be I had seen his lovely "work" by complete and utter mistake but it was a lot bigger than I would have imagined. I walked in on him changing, Simon was outside so I figured that Derek was too but boy was I wrong. But that was a few weeks ago. "Chloe is that you?" he said in disbelief. "Yea I was just looking around and though that we could talk" his nose quivered I knew he smelt me. "Chloe it is probably better is you just leave."

"But" I said getting up and feeling his biceps to his peaks to his gloryful abs (I know it's not a word but it's all I could think of) my face now steaming up I wanted to go lower but his hand stopped me from doing so.

"Chloe I can smell you and my inter wolf is telling me too… well you know" he murmured

"I know trust me he is working just fine" I said pining him to the bed. I was kissing him to making out to passionate kissing to full flee out frenchy! He took me and flipped me over and did the same his inter wolf kicked in and he himself enjoyed it. He somehow in the mix but on a condom and his leg split mine and moaning in unison he lifts me up pulls me up and takes off my dirty little skank outfit off and him his boxer's. He didn't hesitate to jump back on and the sharp pain only lasted for a few times and turned into pleasure he was absolutely wonderful the full on pulling hurt a bit before it was a perfect melody it lasted about and an hour when Simon thought we were done and walked in on us we weren't even have way done but he opened it up thinking so a shrieked in horror seeing his brother making love to his mate 3. We broke apart not wanting to but we got dressed in silence and I walked out saying he was all that I knew it would be. When I got down to my room Rea opened it up and said how was it? I look horrified "H-h-how do y-you know that?"

"Oh please everyone heard you couldn't be any louder… so how was it"

"Umm I had a really good time"

DPOV

I can't believe that I didn't want to at first but it was the most beautiful thing that could have happen then I rembered Simon. I walked out.

"Simon, Simon"

He was in the living room scared for life.

"Look bro I didn't mean to scar you."

"Was it fun"

"Dude" I growled.

"I'm joking but I know it was good you could hear you in the backyard but I thought you were in her room be glad that Dad and Lauren are out for supplies"

"Simon the condom broke" His face stood there in horror.

"Dude you did tell her right"

"I am afraid and she was on her period and I know that I was ya know"

"Oh my god Derek she could be pregnant!"


	2. FREAKED OUT!

**Authors Note: sry i haven't uptadated my computer is running slow and all that good stuff but my microsoft is been taken away so i have to use a stupid notpad so there are probbly LOTS of spelling mistakes so if so im soooooooo sry! Enjoy my new chapter called FREAKED OUT!**

**Disclaimer: I...will...NEVER...own...this series...D': **

DPOV:

I've been freaking out all day about the condom it had made me nerves. What if Chole does find out will she hate me, love me...still, or will she complittly dump my ass for something new. I love her to much to let her have... no bear my children what if she dies in the procces what if Chole Sanders dies because dumb ass Derek Souza had t get a teenage girl pregnat.

**Dam that was good last night huh?**

Stop talking right now your not helping my problem at all!

**What problem the love of our life is ours for ever and mated with us WITH US! and you say that there's a problem what the fuck is a matter with you!**

SHUT THE HELL UP! She could be pregnat with our kids OUR KIDS dam we are only 16and 17 and dad is probbley going to, i don't know um...KILL ME so will her Aunt

**Not if you DIDN'T get her pregnat, have you even told her no no you havent she could be perfectly normal and your freaking out over nothing.**

Never mind i'll just ask her I mean she can't be still sleeping right i'll go ask right now.

As i walk up the stairs I start to chicken out I mean she probbly is prego with my kid/kids. How do you say to your mate "Hey rember that great sex we had last night well ya.. i might have gotten you um pregnat what some breakfast?" Ya good luck with that one ha I'll be luck to tell dad let alone Chloe.

**CPOV:**

Someone had came up the stairs and was walking straigh for the door "shit" great sitting on the toilet takeing a prenancy test and someoone is gunna knock on my door.

"Chloe" fuck its Derek "can i come in we um... need to talk."

"Sure give me a second im taking a wicked pee" (sry thats what I say and it seemed right to me)

I go ahead and do the test but Derek is so im patcient that i have to look at it later so i hide it with the tampons he'll never look there, right?

"Ya so whats up Derek" I said circling him rubbing my had on his ROCK hard abs and back and but I can feel him tence his cheeks and the pink rise in mine.

"We need to talk but I um... need to go... use the bathroom" he said as if he were going to through up.

"Ok" I said but he still looks supiccious (sry don't know how to spell). In a minute or to later I hear him scream as if he was attacked by a pack of ferousie kittens.(ROTFLMAO) He bursted out of the bathroom hands shakeing and holding my test.

"Oh my god Derek you wern't suppose to see that" I screamed and ran to grab my test but he know what i'm going to do i'm going to tell him its false its for Rae but he knows better Rea can't get laid if she wanted to.

"Derek what does is say?" I fiannaly scream at him he turns at me face red and eyes bloodshot as if I know what he is going to say.

**DPOV:**

I burst in her room but cant say a word so I just go to the bathroom to wash my face for the news. That is until I caught a wiff of bloody urine, my face was white she took the prego test and was still on her period but had taken it anyway. I serach for it until I come across the box full of tampons and find it. It haden't full decided yet so I just sat there wating for the results. Then I finnally have the nerve to look at it and as I looked the most horrafing expression crossed my face. There in the middle of the test were two very see able...

**Hey like the way it ended hopefully it gets more readers well got to go bye-bye LYMTAFKLP (love you more than a fat kid loves pancakes!)**


	3. Center

**Authors Note**: Hey haven't updated in a while cuz idk. But here I am and I hope you like this chapter and read my other ones like Two Stars and the new onw Kerioki Love. HYE (HOPE YA ENJOY)

**Disclamier**: You know the rutine I say I don't own anything we all cry because we know we don't own anything!

**CPOV**

Aunt Laura told me a Derek to hurry up she had to take me somewhere special. She had figured out about the pregnice. She acted lie it didn't bother her, but we all knew it did. In the middle of the night when she first found out she was crying. But now she didn't so much and the best part was that we decided to have little baby Sarah and her middle name was going to be Ann she had a twin brother names Tommy Jacob. They were to be born in 7 months. "You guys hull your buts down before I take off!"

"Derek is still in the shower!" "Fine i'll take you niw and him later"

She took me to the... the... abortion center! "Aunt Lauran we talked about this I no we don't belive in abortiona!" She didn't say a word just went on like this was Wal-Mart. "AUNT LAURAN STOP I WILL NOT GET AN ABORTION!" I started crying stupid hormones! "What the Hell no I fucking refuse to kill my beautiful baby!" (Ok in this world in my head you can make your child have an abortion) I though if she saw me crying she would stop and turn back, but now i relizd why she didn't bring Derek he would have snaped her neck on sight.

My nose was stuffly and my eyes were dore and bloodshot. She can't do this to me with out my fathers word. OH MY GOD "Did dad put you up to this Lauren?"

"No child your father did not." That was worst haveing dad knw about it and her still wanting to give me an abortion.

I followed her in and she at the table and the docter asked me question and sent me to a room with another docter while Aunt Lauren stayed behide. Screw that BITCH! We went in and the new docters name was Dr. Alix Latta. "So Chole are you ready fo me to foundle with your insides and baby." She must have seen the horror on my face because she took in back and told me it woulden't hurt a bit. But she lied it hurt my heart.

"Hello my name is Alix Dr. Alix and i'm the one who is going to kill your sweet inocent child" My face was shocked that he said that then she told me this was her 4th baby she had to kill today.

On the way back home I texted Derek qnd told him what happened and he did't say a word after that. When we arrivied back home I went to Dereks room, the room were we concived little Sarah and Tommy. I sat on the bed and cried and Derek came in and sat on the bed hair still wet and eyes bloodshot. He wanted these twins more than me. Aunt Laren ruined it and she is a lucky bastard tha t Derek hasrn't killed her...YET!

**Hey aunt laren is being a... sorry shearching for the right word oh yea BITCH so did you lke the chapter and to Sarah im sorry i Killed you. Scrath that acutlly Alix did. and Alix are you glad I used u in my story ;) lol see ya at school You guys are my bestfriends, oh and alix and sarah! *_***


	4. Revenge

**Authors Note: Hey Just got ungrounded and if you read Ch 3 of Two Stars you already know, i mean its not like I did makeout with him. Anyways here is the new chapty! I'm So fucking sry its so short onastuly i am soooooo sry i didnt mean it I'm just in a writes block for this its ok i'll get out of it!**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing except plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV:<strong>

Chloe's aunt had taken her to get an abortion and I fucking hate her! She killed my kids my loving beautiful kids, she is lucky when she got home I didn't fucking rip her head off stupid bitch! I'm going to do everything possible to stop her from me and Chloe being together, even if it means death!

* * *

><p><strong>Agian sooo sry!<strong>


	5. Why?

**Authors Note: Hey sry,i'm like so sorry here's the story! Warning there's a lemon in it!**

**Disclaimer: we can only wish**

**Ch. 5 Why!**

**LPOV:**

I had to it was the only way, she didn't deserve those babbies. She is WAY to young. She has no idea what she is getting into she could die because of those "pups", ya more like muts. I hate seeing Chloe upset but what could I do, she can not have these pups they would kill her!She was way to young and I can't help but wanting to help her. She was the last conection to my sister that I had, I can't lose that the way I did.

~Flash Back~

_ "Eric, stop we are going to get caught!" "Oh Laur would you stop we woun't get caught I promise and if you really want to stop just say the magic word." He said that in such a sexy voice how could I resist. He must have caught me staring at his lips because he took it as a invite, he took my long curls, that took me hours to prepear, in his hands so strong hands. I looked deep into his deep hazel eyes, lost in a vortex it seemed. He looked at my lips and as if I said yes he came towards me, so sweet soft lips. He wraped his strong hands around my waist and pulled me into the bigest hug i've ever seen. He wraped me tighter than a toddler with his blanket. He moved his hands from my waist to my.. my... ass! WTF! Time to say the safe words. But I looked deep in his eyes and saw that he wanted me for me and that nothing could possibly go wrong. So I went with it. "Oh Laur, your so beautiful." I'm sure my cheeks flushed all sorts of reds. He rested his head agiants my breast, and seemed tiresome unntil I felt a wet sensation on my left breast. He was kissing my boob, and it felt amasing. As I let out a tiny groan he looked at me and I saw were his hands where heading. "Eric, I-I-I," I couldn't finish the rest. "Laur if you want me to stop just say it" He said that in a monotone voice but in his eyes you could tell his heart was breaking."It's ok Eric, it's... just a new exeriance for me. Thats all." His eyes were lit with passion agian and his hand headed he eached my womenhood I was wet and boy did he notice, his pants reached for the sky. OMG, he was huge his big "bone" coulden't fit in my house if it wanted to. He saw my tearer and assured me it was ok and it would glide smooth but was going to hurt. I prepared my self, but he wasn't done with me. His tonge ran over, my now exposed breast however that happened, and licked my nipple ever so slightly and bit down just bearly. And sent me into a new world craving more. His magical tonge had worked its way up my neck and tickeled it ever so slightly. Working his way up my jaw I relized I had been letting out tiny moans every time he moved, I would be embarassed later but right now it way worth it. His lips tickled the back of my ear and sucked on my collar bone and bit a little harder until I was sure I would have a hickie. Then he plugged his tonge inside my mouth._

_~End of flashback~_

Now the rest will be up to you to decide what you want, but that was the best moments ever in my is why I have to keep Chloe away from that mut. Eric left me after he figured out I was pregnat with his child, blamed it on me for being a slut and that it wasn't his child. Abortion was the only option at the time and I was 17 I wasn't ready to have a baby, let alone if it was a supernanurel one. Eric was my only love, ya i've had a bunch of sex in my past life and everything, but Erica left me for a whore ass tramp who probbly has givin him a STD by now. He will and forever be my only love. And his unborn baby boy is loving him to up in heaven right now, "I love you Eric."

**Hey so how did you like it, well I would have made it longer but guess what Im grounded agian! This time its becuse I took a lighter and hairspary and made a torch and they yelled at me and because I couldn't find the right pants for my band and choir concert. BLAH BLAH BLAH anyway this will probbly be it for a long time. Sry blame parents!**


	6. Kits POV

**Authors Note: Hey im back and thought I just might update**

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV: (Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn)<strong>

I absoulty did not in any form expect that from Lauren. She was so sweet to Chloe and, I just never thought that she would do that to a werewolf of all people. I mean I know she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but she could be more sensible. She was honest to god the worst motherly figure I could have had in my house hold.

~Flash Back~

_The air seemed heavier that day, as if misery had taken over the happiness that we were gettin ready to have pups. By the way needed to get to Derek and explain my saftey precautions for raiseing pups. She was giving birth to two pups and they were very 'proud' if you say that they could have gotten such a wonderful suprise for just "a normal teenagers activitys". Huh... yea we all know that one 'darling if you don't help you woun't be cool." But they didn't even seem to care that they were teenagers. Derek went to take a shower and Lauren was going to take them somewhere, asumed shopping, and she just left with Chloe becuse Derek was taking to long and she couldn't miss this oppertunity. Derek got out of the shower with the most puzzling exppresion._

_"Dad um.. wher-" He never got to finish that sentece because I had to explian some of the...consenqunces._

_"Anofe of that talking lets talk about pups Derek." He nodded in agrement and just sat down. "Derek you know that this pain is excrusiting pain with just reagular birth, now imagen adding supernatural beings to that mix, and well Derek if Chloe dosen't take the proper precautions then well Derek she could die." He stared into space as if his mind was in a complety diffrent place, god forbid where._

_"Derek...Derek...Derek...DEREK!" I shouted as he innored me where was his mind today he seemed to be off in a sleepy chemical daze, damn where was that boy._

_DEREK i shouted mentally and supriseingly he anwsered._

_"I'm sorry dad something is off today and I can't put my finger on it and i'm more parinoid since Chloe isn't here so um yeah." He sighed at the thought as if a finger could even dream of touching Chloe without them getting thier hean ripped off. He was even more parinoid since she was pregnant. A male wolf is more protective over his mate when she is pregnant._

_"Yea dad I already know this already but one question dad." He said more piqed **(yes its a word) **_

_"Yea son ask me."_

_"Dad why do good girls like Chloe fall for bad guys like me,? I've had this question for a real long time, i'm a bad boy and it's plain to see, so why do good girls like Chloe fall in love with me?" **(Hahahaha if your a falling in reverse fan you'll get that) **_

_"To be trutfully son the only anwser is that the wome-" I never finished that sentence becuse Derek was on gaurd agian and if I wouldn't of guessed Chloe came in and was screaming something about Lauran and abor-, no Lauren went to far I ran to the door and beat Derek. That god for chairs with wheels I closed my office door and locked it. _

_"DAD OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, LAUREN NEEDS TO DIE SHE FUCKING KILLED MY PUPS DAD SHE DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT TO CHLOE!" He said the f-word oh my god. He was pissed._

_"Derek I am NOT letting you out so you can harm her aunt do you understand." I said in my most calm voice he didn't reply. "DEREK!" _

_"Ya, dad won't harm a finger on that bitch. Don't worry your pretty head over it." He said in such a cold hearted tone that I thought that hell might have frozen over he never talked to me or Simon like that in any way shape or form. I called Simon down just in case I had to restain Derek. Derek pushed out the door and walked extemly fast._

_"LAUREN, i'm sorry bitch, what the hell did you do to Chloe, she is crying upstairs." Tori had came downstairs in all the comotion. I motion Simon to take his left arm while I got his right. His hait flung into his eyes and his shirt almost ripped from all the comotion and his pants were tight anofe (Tori's imagianation) His eyes turn a black with know emotion exepct pure hatered andhe growled and shown...fangs. Yes thats what they were and he was growling so intense the water on the table shook. As his eyes wondered around he silently made a vow._

_"No matter what it takes i'm paying you back bitch for hurting my Chloe, even if it means death."_

_~Flashback over~_

I tried to tell Lauren that he is so much more protective of Chloe since she is pregnant and she didn't belive me and now she has a murderous social syco werewolf on her case. That women will never listen and thats whats going to get her killed. God bless thier fallen angles. And lets hope he dosn't stick to his vow.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Intense stuff, well I thought it was so please REVIEW for me that would be my christmas present. Also I mentioned some bands like _Good Girls Bad Guy ny Falling in Reverse _and_ Fallen Angles by Black Viel Brides. _Well have a nice day please, please rewiew you would make my Christmas wish. XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**


	7. Lemon

A/N:Hey its me! *duhhh* Sorry I haven't updated! Forgive me :0! Anyways I've been consumbed with LA, one of my weaker subjects, but hey I finally got a boyfriend (He asked me out eariler today its January Friday, 13th 2011) Ya... he's awwsome but i'll TRY to update everyweek I promise! *hang head in shame cuz I know I won't be able to do it* I SAID TRY! Anyways enough of my talking, unless..., NO here is the next chapter! WARNING: There is a lemon, a better one since I got the hang of how to right one (Sorry I was a beginer) YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
>-<p>CPOV:<p>

It has been 2 weeks and Aunt Lauren woulden't even look at me. She hates me I just know it, she hates that I was reckless enough to get preggo.

I was playing with my Lucky Charms, I hadn't even poured my milk yet, when Kit and Lauren walked in laughing.

"Oh my gosh Kit thats not funny, your a big perv." Lauren spoke. They weren't flirting they got over each other two months after they relized me and Derek were dating. They sawme with the milk and froze.

(A/N: My, my, old people can be stupid! This happed to me execpt without the grown-ups flirting!)

"Um... Chloe how are you?" Kit smiled a false smile and showed me fake concer. Since I got into the fight with Lauren he tried to ignore me, of course he liked me still but he tried to stay on Lauren's good side.

I grunted, "Good, just thinking about how my life would be, much happier, if I would have still kept my CHLIDREN!" I spat venom in my words and hope she took the sign and left. But of course she had to be a stupid blonde dizts.

(A/N: I use to be blond before I died it back to its nature hair color so don't take that offensily.)

"Oh I see, well we will leave then." He went to usher Lauren out.

"Oh no you can stay, so can the bitch that use to be my aunt." I said simply she flinched when I called her a bitch, bt she deserved it. I mean...

"No we will just leave." He smiled and tried to lead Lauren out.

"No," I heard Lauren's voice. "I want breakfast and I plan to have some." She held her head up high and proud. Damn her everytime I heard or thought of her I started cry. My eyes were watering, but I wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of me leaving so I would just cry it out. My eyes watered and thats when Derek entered. He saw my eyes glazed with fresh tears and ran to my side. One of the many reasons I love him!

"Chloe, are you ok?" He grumbled, he woke up really late tonight, because I cried and he rescued me from the pains I was having in my head and heart.

"Yesh, why wouldn't I be Darebear." Kit chuckled Derek tensed I as I called as him by his 'secret' nickname.

"Yesh? Anyways... do you want to come upstairs?" Haha he didn't understand my new word.

"Um, yesh will come." Ha he looked even more confuzed when I used my new word agian. I followed him upstairs into his room. He layed down pulling me down on top of him. I blushed crazy shades of red. He really knew how to get to me :D.

"Chloe," I looked up from his chest, not even noticing I was staring at him. "What does 'yesh' mean?" I burst out into bubbles of laughter my limbs flying wildly and my head burried in his chest.

"Nothing... it.. was a ... word ... I made up about 6 years ago." I burst out laughing agian.

"Oh." Thats all he said but you could see his ears turn pink, and his disipointment that he didn't figure that out yet.

"You wanted me up here, for what?" I asked my laughter calming down a little. Just a little.

"I wanted to know if you... um... wanted to try for another baby?" He was blushing HARD, and I think so was his umph.

"Derek you know I would love to," He smiled. "But I can't Lauren might take me back to that horrid place." His smiled faded.

"Oh, I understand." He was disipointed, the truth of the matter was I couldn't do 'it' if he asked he had to lead up to it! Argh he had know idea how much I wanted to rip his shirt off and fuck him... If he only knew.

DPOV:

Damn... I really wanted to fill her up right now.(A/N: 0_o- akward!) I leaned into kiss her and she laughed and kissed me back. I rubbed her back in tiny circles right above her ass. She had TONS of sensitive 'spots' and that was one of them. She blew on my ear, she knew that made me horney!

"Chloe, I thought you said no?" Hopefully she'll say nevermind!

"I was thinking about it and decided that we deserve to have a little fun, right!" She said as a stament more than a question. When she kissed me back I knew that we could go ahead and have a 'little fun'.

I smiled and flipped her over and ran my hands up her shirt, and she gave a tiny moan. If I weren't a werewolf I wouldn't have been able to hear it. I ran my hands over her 32B's, yes her breast grew in the past year. I loved the feel of her silky red bra, it drove me nuts. I reached the back of her bra and undid it. She moan louder this time. She tugged at my shirt, I let her pull it off. She started nibbiling on my ear and took my neck and bite my neck and colar bone. Oh felt to good I tried to supprese my moan but epicly failed. I slipped her shirt off throwing her bra away like trash. I grabbed her gray jeans and slowly, oh so painfuly slow, I got them down to her ankles when I saw she wasn't wearing underwear. My mouth hung in an O shape because I saw her wearing a deep emerald green thong. She blushed like a mad cow.

"Chloe I'm not going to use my hands to take this off." I said sedusivly. She smiled sweetly and spoke whispered.

"Go for it." Ahh that turned me on! I took the top of the thong in my mouth and pulled down and sniffed when I got to her womanhood she was wet, wetter than she had ever been. I almost bit her 'there' but I rembered that I had to get them off first. I did and nibbled at her wet yummy goodness, I licked up her stomach passed her neck and up to her lips. I spilt her legs and slipped my dick in her. She winced at first, but I got into a rhymic pattern she started thrusting her hips faster, taking that as my signal I began going faster and faster. She moaned, and she was whispering.

"Deeper, faster please Derek go faster." She moaned, I obyed and went faster until I reached my explosion and cumed all inside her. She didn't come the same time as me, and my lower half we tired and restless, so I started to lick her agian. She moaned and was loud, she was a screamer! Ah it turned me on! I had almost made her cum, just by licking her, I felt her inside clinch up and Dad, Lauren, and Simon walked in.  
>-<p>

Still DPOV

~Flashback~

She was almost to a climax, when they walked in, and Chloe was in the middle of screaming my name and cluthing the bed spread. Lauren shrieked, Dad look wide eyed and covered his and Simon's eyes who was crossing his arms with a smirk that said 'bout damn time' or 'THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING PORNO EVER!' lets hope its not the second one. Lauren fainted and Dad backed him and Simon out of the room and shut the door and Simon screamed.

"YO BRO GET FUCKING DRESSED I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED AGIAN, MABYE CHLOE DOES BUT NOT ME!" I heard dad give him a smack on the head and I smirked. Chloe on the other hand looked scared for life, my brother and dad plus her aunt just watched me give her oral sex. She must feel so embarassed right now.

"Chloe are you ok?" I asked when we had finished gettin dressed.

"Um, yea just a little shocked that I was caught in a middle of a orgasim and they walked in on us." I could praticaly see the blush on her face.

"Are you ready to go downstairs and face them." I gave her a kiss, it was just a gentle reasuring kiss.

"Ya, as long as I keep my head down and don't look at them." This time we were outside the room and I saw her blush.

~End of flashback~

So here we were in the living room not talking, all of us staring at Chloe with diffrent expressions. Thats when Dad cleaned his throat.

"Um, kids we came up their to see if you needed anything from the mall." Oh they wanted to ask if we wanted to go shopping, damn my horney self we could have waited for at least 10 more minnutes and we wouldn't have been caught. Damn.

"Yea, some condoms." Simon snickered and everyone gave him the death glare."Sorry just a joke." He mummbled.

"Chloe, did he hurt you?" That was the only thing Chloe aunt had said the whole time.

"Wait what, why have you assumed that my son has hurt Chloe?" Dad was getting pissed, he hated when one of us was blamed for something we didn't do.

"Because she won't even look at me and he's a wolf, he could have easily got her pregnant agian!" She screached. They were really going at it, when Chloe's small voive slashed the loud shouting.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He made me feel loved," She stood up looking at her aunt. "He made me feel speical, he made me have a since of importance. He loves me, he would never leave me, he protects me, he intrestes me, he won't ever leave me and FORCE ME TO DO SOMETHING I'M NOT WILLING TO DO!" He voice boomed but was oddly quiet, the whole house was queit even Tori and Rea stopped bickering upstairs to listen.

"Honey I didn't want to make you suff-" She was cut short by Chloe's confident voice.

"Really, you didn't want to make me sad yet you fucking take me to the abortion center EVEN though I was literlly on my goddamn knees begging for you to take me back home! Thats your form of LOVE! If it is then I never want to be loved by a heartless coldless bitch who thinks she can call her self a women LIKE. YOU!" She didn't even stutter and her aunt bit her lip. We didn't know about the whole on the knee's begging thing. Chloe stormmed up the stairs and whistled for me and I left.

"Derek," I turned to see who had called my name, it was Lauren. "Take good care of her." Thats all she said before walking out the door. I followed Chloe to the room we were just in and she was crying, I couldn't stand her crying so I didn't tell her about Lauren and I just let her fall asleep in my arms. -

A/N: I hope the shortness was made up bye the family fued and the lemon. By the way was it a good one or do I need to be more speicific! Love you all! 


	8. FLASHBACKS!

A/N: Hey I was going to wait to update this story, but I was updating all my other one's so I was like.

~Flashback~ YES YOU CAN HAVE THOSE IN YOUR AUTHORS NOTE!

J/My POV

I was staring at the clock as it showed it was 6:15. I just got done writing my other chapters and now im board. I was trying to hack a internet connection, figureing out what to do on this fine Sunday morning... Listening to The Ready Set. Then my dog, Bandit, started talking to me.

"Why don't you just update It Broke?" He had a point WAIT HOW IS HE TALKING! Nevermind I'll ask him later... 0_o im not crazy... anyways he is right! TO LAPTOP!

~End of Flahback~

That's EXACTLY what happened! Ok mabye I was having horrible cramps and I took to much Midol who knows. Anyways here is the next chapter.

Disclamier: I ONLY OWN MIDOL! *Bandit barks at me* Fine, I only own the plot on which im making Derek and the gang follow like they are my puppets. MAWAHAHAHA!

Bandit- You have issue's you can hear me talk and think that they are your puppets... Isssssuessssss.

Me- SHUT IT OR I'LL PUT YOU IN THE CAGE!

Bandit- ...  
>_<p>

LPOV: When she leaves.

She was right. Everyday she is getting more stronger, everyday she reminds me more and more of her mother.

~Flashback Time~ YES ANOTHER ONE!

"Nicole, stop he isn't allowed in here!" She knew better we are only 17 and she has a 18 year old boyfriend IN THE HOUSE!

"Oh shush!, if you don't I'll tell mom about your guy... and what your late on." SHE WOUDN'T!

"WHAT YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T YOUR SUCH A BITCH! STEVE GET OUT!" Steve backed away but he didn't leave.

"Don't leave Steve." She wimpered.

"YOUR SUCH A WIMP! YOU CAN'T EVEN FACE YOUR SISTER WITHOUT A GUY HERE TO HELP YOUR LITTLE SLUTTY SELF! YOUR SUCH A STUPID COCK SUCKING CLUNT LIKE WHORE!" I yelled at her... it was my hormones getting to me. I never acted like this around her. She went to talk, but before she could I slapped her. I regreted it imedittly.

"Oh my god, Nicole I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." I went to help her, but she backed away in fear. I stopped, she had tears streaming down her face, she ran upstairs and Steve followed. I sank agianst the wall by the stairs. I cried. I couldn't help it I did the worst imagianable thing to Nicole. I went upstairs to apologize, I was about to knock on the door when I heard Steve calming her down.

"Darling it's ok, she was just upset." Steve was good to her, I don't know why I over reacted.'

"O-o-o-h I-I-I k-know-w-w, w-w-we sho-o-oul-l-ld-d jus-s-s-st ru-u-u-un a-a-a-awa-a-ay!" Was she really going to run away.  
>~Flashback over~<p>

Thats when I ran into the room and apologized. Tears were in my eyes, threating to come out. I was just like her mother. I had to smile at that. Chloe would be a strong sensitive, loveable person. But right now I have to leave, the Edison Group was still tracking her. I needed them to get off of their trail. I need to go to Steve and let him know she is safe. He at least deserves that. Mabye I'll work for the Edison Group... I know bad Lauren! But if I can work for them and lead them away from Chloe and her... love then I will. _

(A/N: I was going to stop here but Bandit was all like. 'Thats to short, you don't want them to get mad that all your other stories are long and this one is SUPER short.' So im gunna keep writing) _

KPOV: The next day

Lauren over reacted. Chloe and Derek went upstairs, and me and Simon went into the kitchen.

~Flashback~ Hehe... I like flashbacks ^_^

Lauren left out the door... She didn't pack her stuff she just grabbed her coat and went out the door. The only other adult I could trust in this world full of lies, hatred, angust, pain, and sorrow. The only other women, I guess I loved. Besides Simon's mom, I miss Sharon, Simon probbly dosen't even rember her. He was so young when she died. Stupid Edison Group, just because she was married to me, I was suppose to be with Tori's mom. But I didn't love her, I loved my human Sharon... Sharon come back to me. I had tears in my eyes when Simon walked into my room. I was on my knee's clutching a picture of Sharon close to my heart. Lauren looked so much like Sharon, she was probbly a reincarnation of her. I just lost my second chance. I looked up to the ceiling, and screamned. Simon rushed to my side.

"DAD! ARE YOU OK?" He was concerend for me, how cute, he was just like his mom.

"Yes Simon, I was just thinking about your mother." I smiled at him, he returned my smile, and it faded as I metioned his mother.

"Dad," I looked over at him, he was struggiling to say something. "Will you tell me about her?" He really wanted to know, I've always neglected his question's because I was afraid of crying infront of him. To late I guess.

"Just think of all your questions, I'll answer them in the morning." I said and I would but first I have to collect info. about Lauren.

~Flashback over D: Don't worry there all LOTS of flashbacks in this chapter, give me two more paragrahs.~

Ok, today was the day that I anwsered ALL the question's that Simon had about his mom. First I saw Derek with Chloe in his arms bridal style. I jumped up.

"Is she ok?" He never really carries her down the stairs.

"Yea she just tired and I'm hungrey, I didn't want to wake her up or leave her there." Oh got it.

"You may want to stay, I'm anwsering ALL the questions Simon and you have about your guys mom." His face was in shock, I never even brought up the word 'mom' because I couldn't bear the pain in my heart of losing her. Speaking of pains, it's coming back.

"Ok, I'm going to go get Simon." He ran up the stairs to tell Simon. I heard Simon shout as Derek grabbed him and pushed him down the stairs. Simon stummbled and then he relized what today was and he grabbed a peice of paper from his pock. He litterly made a list.

"First question?" I asked the were speechless, then Simon looked at his list and him adn Derek picked one.

"How did you and mom meet?" Derek asked. I still rember it like yesterday.

~Flashback~ TOLD YA THERE ARE ALOT IN THIS CHAPTER! What you read is what they hear.

I was walking through the dinning area. I was seeing which girl I was going to take to the dance. I could have any girl but I was looking for Sharon. Sharon Jennings, she turned down every guy that has ever approached her. I could get any girl I walked up to. I was trying to see if I could get Sharon, it was a dare, but I really liked her anyways. She was eating with a bunch of her friends, we I walked up all of her friends gasped. I chuckled, they all smiled and winked at me before they left me with Sharon. Sharon just pretended that I wasn't their.

"Sharon, how are you today?" I was trying to keep our conversation on her.

"Trying to decide who I should go to the dance with. How about you?" She was smirking at me, did she know something I didn't. Nah she was just playing with my head.

"Just seeing who I want to go to the dance with." I smiled my winning smile.

"Who are you planning to take." I hope she was hoping that I was going to ask her out. All of a suddent I got neverous, I never got nerves. I rubbed the back of my neck and my hands were sweating. EWW.

"Um, I hoped that you would want to go with me." I laughed nervously

"Oh, I would but..." She let it trail off.

"But what?" She still had a smile on her face.

"Well you haven't asked me." She still had a smirk on her face. Oh... OH

"Oh, well would you want to go with me?" I was still nervous, she truly knew how to get to me.

"Sure." She got up and walked away.

~Flashback over~ I HAVE MORE!

"She left me dumbfounded. In the next week we grew closer, we decide to skip the dance and just hang out in her dorm room. And um" I was blushing. "Simon that's where you were conceived." He didn't get it for a minute.

"Wow dad, you were such a player." Derek said, he had a smile planted on his face.

"Of course, you didn't think Simon just got his looks from me did you." I play punched him in the arm.

"EWW I WAS MADE IN A DORM ROOM YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL ME!" He was grossed out. I was blushing when I looked over and saw Chloe looking at me with big eyes.

"Awe, that's cute Kit!" Of course the girl would would think it's cute. The bombed me with lot's of question's. I anwsered them all, until I got to one. Chloe asked it.

"What, what did she look like?" She was looking down in her lap. Derek and Simon looked at her, them at me. I never showed them what she looked like.

"Kids do you belive in reincarnation?" I needed to know if they did. They all shook their heads yes.

"Chloe, she looks a lot like your Aunt Lauren." She froze and tensed up. I was pulling out the picture. "Here." I gave it to them and she looked at it wide eyed. She passed it to Derek and Simon. The picture was of me and Sharon. My arm was around her and she was holding Simon. We were laughing. Her golden locks of hair fell in her face, her big blue eyes looked up at me; I was leaning down to kiss her. The other picture I had of us kissing. I passed it around to. Their reactions were the same, they all looked shocked. Chloe jumped off of Derek's lap.

"I need to ask Lauren how she feels about you Kit." Oh we forgot to tell her about when she left. She looked around screaming for her Aunt. "Guys Lauren's not here." We all looked ashamed.

"Chloe your aunt isn't here anymore." I stated, she looked confused then she looked sorrowful.

"What, where did she go!" She never even knew.

"She left after you guys got into an argument last night. Chloe she never told us where she was going."I said agian she looked at the boys to confirm it, Derek wouldn't even look at her. "She told Derek to take good care of you." She was on the verge of tears.

"NO SHE CAN'T LEAVE! SHE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT." She broke down crying in Derek's arms. "She just can't..." Her voice was quieter. Tori and Rea had joinned us a few minnutes ago.  
>_<p>

CPOV: one month later.

I was getting used to no Lauren. I wasn't crying as much each night. Derek was helping me but I need to tell I needed to go to the store for a... 'test'. I missed my period. I was suppose to have it 2 weeks ago. I hadn't told anyone, bot Tori and Rea knew. We were all on it at the same time. I was having Tori steal me some from CVS later when she got back from eating.

~Time laps~ 5 hours

"Tori, I need to take it now." She got back from eating and she waspulling my tests out of her purse. She pulled out 10!

"You should probbly not take a pee for a while, and drink a hellava lot of liquid tonight." Damn she got 10.

"How many times do you think I can pee in 20 minutes time?" I was laughing histariclly.

"As long as you don't go pee, and drink ALOT of water tonight, you'll be fine." She acted like 10 test was know big deal.

"GIRLS DINNERS DONE!" Kit yelled. Me and Kit got alot closer after I found out about Sharon. Its 7 and its time for dinner.

"WHAT'S FOR DINNER!" Tori and I yelled back.

"PIZZA AND MOUNTAIN DEW OR PEPSI" Oh yesh!

"Oh yesh! Pepsi makes me have to go pee within minnutes." I stated proud of my bladder problem.

"Good drink a can for every 2 test. and that should take care of the pee problem." Alright I can do this, I only have to drink 5...cans... of... Pepsi without anyone suspecting anything. Great.  
>_<p>

DPOV: at dinner

"Good god Chloe, you are you drinking so much pop?" I heard Simon ask and truth be told I wanted to know to. This was like her 5th can of Pepsi.

"Me and Tori are having a 'Who can hold it the longest' contest." She said that like it was the most obvious anwser.

"Chloe, that's not heathly for your bladder, considering Pepsi makes you have to go pee, and your already doing the poddy dance." Everyone looked at me because I said poddy instead of one of my advanced words.

"Nice way to be normal dog breath." Tori said. If I know Tori that's a complimant. So I just nodded.

"Anyways, Chloe you should give up this stupid contest and just go pee." She looked at Tori who looked pleased, she was winning the bet, and Chloe and Tori ran upstairs.

"Women, I'll never get them." Dad said and me and Simon snickered. "What?" He was seriously asking.

"Nothing dad it's just you grown up with them longer shouldn't you know about their speices more?" I asked and dad chuckled.

"Sure..." I heard a shriek upstairs. If I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't have been able to hear it. I jumped up because I heard Chloe scream next, so did dad. We all took off running into the girls room. When we got their we didn't expect to see Rae, Tori, and my Chloe holding what she was...  
>_<p>

CPOV: when they were still downstairs.

"Good god Chloe, you are you drinking so much pop?" I heard Simon ask me. And Derek looked curious, then I remembered what Tori told me to say if they asked.

"Me and Tori are having a 'Who can hold it the longest' contest." I said as if it was the most obvious anwser. I was jumping up and down on the inside because I didn't studder. I was sooo happy.

"Chloe, that's not heathly for your bladder, considering Pepsi makes you have to go pee, and your already doing the poddy dance." Everyone looked at him because he said poddy instead of one his advanced words.

"Nice way to be normal dog breath." Tori said. If I know Tori that's a complimant. So he just nodded.

"Anyways, Chloe you should give up this stupid contest and just go pee." I looked at Tori who looked pleased, she was just waiting for us to be excused, me and Tori ran upstairs.

"Take the test, REA GET IN HERE!" I can't belive she is having rea come in here. I hurried up and took each one. We all waited there silently waiting for the results.

"Rea looked at them first." I said I couldn't bear if one of them was positive. She let out a shriek. Oh no. We all picked up one and I screamed really loud. When I regained myself it was too late. Derek, Simon, and Kit walked in. They saw all of us holding a test and we looked up and we all screamed agian. All the guys covered there eyes and we shut the door on them.

"Tori, what am I suppose to do now?" I looked at her for advice. Her face was white and she didn't anwser me. Derek broke the lock and the guys steped in. They each took a test off the counter. Each one had the same expression.

"W-w-w-who-o-o's is t-th-thi-this?" Simon asked. His face was white like he was the father. He turnned to Rea and said. "REA IS THIS YOURS?" She slapped him, and that was repley enough.

"No you dip shit, we used protection, THEY didn't." She pointed towards me and Derek. WAIT THEY WERE HAVING SEX!

"Wait Rea, you never told us you were having sex with Simon." I asked but everyone was ignoring that for the time being. The all looked at the test in my hand. All of the test had the same little pink marks and a happy face. Who puts happy faces on a test?

A/N: Hey sorry for the cliffhanger... not really. Please REVIEW! 


	9. All I Need

**A/N: To be honest my computer didn't get internet then I got grounded and it was not fun then I had to move then my friend is ruing chocolate on me and its sicky. Then I got hooked to some anime, Loveless, Ouran High school Host Club, (AWESOME YOU SHOULD WATCH) So that's my pathetic excuse, and currently I'm on spring break, so ya… Here is the next chapter that probably isn't as long as we want it to be.**

OMG:

Derek's POV: Just found the test.

I…I…I can't even say it. I'm pregnant, no Chloe is pregnant, and I'm the father… Again? We just went through this… God why can't I catch a break if I didn't have super sperm and horney thoughts this wouldn't be happening. Chloe is to young to carry werewolf children. She could die and it's all my fault…

We stood in the bathroom for what seemed like ages, but Tori ruined the silence with what we were all thinking.

"So, more were-babies?" Nice way to put it there.

CPOV:

How could she just say that like it was a causal thing? I'm pregnant, again! I'm happy I want children but I'm afraid of what the new supernatrals that we are going to meet will think? Slut? Whore? Leg spreader? I don't know. I love this unborn child, just hope Derek does.

"I'm gunna be a Uncle, AGAIN! Fuckin A!" Simon had such a way with words.

"Ya?" Derek's voice was unsteady.

"Derek." He snapped his head my way from Simon's werid happy dance.

"Ya?" Wow what a smooth talker.

"How are we going to explain it to the new people, how will everyone see us? Do you even want them?" I mumbled the last part, but he heard me and looked me directly in the eye and spoke with so much love I almost fainted.

"Chloe, I don't care what they think of us, you. Your my love, I love the unborn hybrid child that we made out of pure and earnest love for each other. I love you and our unborn child." Awww. I love Derek.

"I love you so much Derek." I ran into his arms and attacked him with my whole body and kissed his lips softly.

"Woah, no need to be makin twins there." Rae and Tori laughed at Kit's comment.

I didn't need help, I had everything I wanted and then some in this little bathroom. As I stared I knew everyone in this room helped me, and still will, with anything and everything.

**A/N: Told you it was short… Don't kill me I just have a little writers block. Anyways if you wanna summit a person at the new house just PM me or if you're an anonymous reviewer then leave it in the review, anything and everything down to the tee. So ya. Thanks I love you all!**


	10. Everything I Need

**A/N: Hey thought you might like this…. DO you? Anyways I going to write a new one soon (OMG IKR!) And it is called "Cursed" Oh yea ;) **

**Disclaimer: DO I FUCKING WRITE LIKE HER I DIDN'T FUCKING THINK SO GOD DAMN MOTHE- *friend covers mouth***

**Friend: You'll have to excuse her… She is dealing with some serious bipolar issues… Ya… She really likes you but is having trouble with her emotions…. Hahaha…ha….ha?**

**Me: SHUT THE FLIP'N MOUTH I HOPE YOU DIE IN A CAR CRASH AND GET ATE MY MOTHER FUCKIN PENGUINS FRIEND!**

**Friend: Also I live in her head and she is typing my reaction… Ya she LITERALLY named me 'Friend' So is she is in the middle of something as mentions her 'friend' it's me… she will say OTHER PEOPLE'S NAMES. BUT NO NOT MINE! Also since I'm a part of her imagination I am also bipolar…. Hehe… 8D**

**Ch.* Future Expectations **

**DPOV: 3 months into the pregnancy**

Since I found the test, I have been making sure Chloe doesn't lift a finger. She is getting annoyed but that's ok. I can handle annoyed Chloe compared to hurt Chloe.Her morning sickness should stop in a few weeks, she is happy about that. We think she is having twins, she thinks they are both boys, I want a girl. I know it's selfish, but I want a little girl who looks just like Chloe.

_The little girl is getting chased, by her brothers. She is running lifting up her new sky blue dress with the brightest little grin you can imagine. You see a little mop of black and blonde hair chasing after the little girl, into the forest. It's like a second home to them. But out comes a beautiful blonde woman, and catches her little girl and they fall over, but a black haired man catches them. The black haired man chases after the little boys while the mom and girl watch the man and the boys chase after each other. The black haired man must be the dad. The dad caught the little boys and brings them over to the mom. He ruffles their hair, and sits with them on his lap asking for something to eat. Figures. Father like son._

It didn't take me long to realize that, it's what I want. To be the dad with the most beautiful bride. And the most beautiful children. It's all I've ever wanted. It will be all I need.

I walk into Chloe's room, she is fast asleep. I get in her bed and hold her, she snuggles up to me. This is all I want. This love that is here. Everything I will ever want is in my arms. I'm never going to let go.

**A/N: So did you like it? I did. Ya my internet doesn't work so ya, that's why I haven't updated. It was supposed to be up the last week of May.**


	11. Birting

**A/N: Hey I already have ideas and plot story, and the seqel started. So I just need to finish the rest of this up and tada!**

**Dedicated to justailinn for review EVERY DAMN ONE OF MY DP FICS! LOVE YA GIRL~**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Since I'm super lazy this will be the day she has the babies.**

**CPOV:**

I wake up this morning to find my back in a lot of pain. I get up to go tell Derek about it, when I pissed my pants. Well it felt that way. I looked down, can't see my feet, but I saw a wet spot. I start to panic.

"DEREK! HELP!" I screamed in pain. I twisted and clutched my back.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Derek was in a panic!

"I think the babies are coming!" I cried. He was in a greater panic. "Get. A. Doctor. NOW!" He called 911. I was trying to not focus on the pain. He was talking to them, answering questions, then he went white.

"Ok, yes I understand. Please hurry." He looked at me and smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about!" I screamed.

"Uh, darling… the doctor says you have to lay down… the babies are coming. I answered questions for you, and well the doctor said by the time he got here that the babies would probably be here." He smiled again.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING FOR! GET THINGS READY! GET HELP NOW MOTHER FUCKER!" I am in pain, and he is smiling?! What the fuck!

"Cool down Chloe! I know you in pain but you don't need to swear!" Kit said.

"Oh yea? YOU TRY BEING IN PAIN WHILE YOUR PARTS ARE STRETCHING TO PUSH A WATERMELON OUT! NOT ONLY ONE BUT MULTIPLIES! DO THAT THEN YOU CAN TELL ME NOT TO FUCKING SWEAR!" I was in pain, and he was telling me to calm down!

"Ok, Chloe I get it. You're in pain, I get it. But try to focus on your babies. How great it would feel to have them."

I breathed and imagined what it would be like for these babies.

"O-ok." I smiled and focused on the future.

O/Meanwhile at the hospital/O

"Doctor Cloud, the family you wanted to deliver just called. Derek Souza and Chloe Saunders, are in labor. You are free to leave."

"Thank you Josh. I will take my leave." Doctor Cloud laughed. _'But I won't be back, I'll be taking them.' _He thought.

**OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! How did you like the plot? Do you think he will get the kids? Will Chloe survive? Next chapter focuses on all of that, and Chloe has some birthing problems… Hehe! Will she stay alive? Mwahaha! **

**Friend: Don't worry she survives. **

**Me: FRIEND HOW COULD YOU! *starts crying* It was a secret!**

**Friend: Quit crying you big baby, get over it you bipolar kitty!**

**Me: *done crying and is hyper* I guess I'm a kitty now? Meow? Meow! Meow Mew! Mew, Meow!**

**Translation: What? Help! I'm stuck as a kitty! A pretty kitty! REVIEW! MEOW!**


	12. Names

**A/N: Ok so 'no just no' thanks for your opinion. You could help and tell me what I did wrong and how to improve, ya know in a nice manner? Thanks.**

Blue eyes. They both had beautiful blue eyes. _Her blue eyes. _The little boy was plump little boy, and the little girl was a little skinnier. But still just as plum. I hope Chloe wakes up soon. I can't handle two necromancer werewolf hybirds. Not without her. This is all my fault. All of it. I can't help but think it's all my fault.

"Derek! Derek! She woke up!" I hear Simon yell. I ran up the stairs.

"CHLOE!" I hugged her and she hugged back, but it was more of a pat on the back because I was squeezing way to hard. 

"Derek. Derek, where are the babies?" I froze. I completely forgot about them.

"Hey. I'm bringing in the children." Dad stepped into the room.

"I wonder what we should name them?"

"I don't know what do you think?"

**I don't know what do you guys think? I'm not sure… You tell me!**


	13. Final Chapter

**a/n: sorry I would like to thank you all for the suggestions! This is the last chapter, I will go through the last few chapters and make them better! Thank you all for sticking with me!**

**moleking**

**so awsome i cant stand it D**

**WiccaChick98**

**murrey-2012**

**Dazzy Dizzie**

**booklover1440**

**Raksha Souza**

**CeCsep**

**doarfthXx**

**RandomReader15**

**berryblue96**

**autumncs98**

**AndriaWilliams**

**Werewolf-Lover423**

**Vampire Kayla**

**NightFury12349**

**Hippiecat**

**krc101**

**justaislinn**

**alicelover520**

**FreedomWriter15**

**hannah strack**

**Thank you all! A special thanks to and hannah strack because I'm using one of your suggestions!**

**This is also kind of like a epilogue…. And a prequel…. To the sequel… **

Blue eyes. Three sets of blue eyes land on my back. I can hear the seven year olds shifting. The twenty-three year old adult just there for Christmas breakfast. I huffed, they huffed. I shrugged, they shrugged.

"Daddy! I want breakfast NOW!" Screamed our little angel Hunter.

"Mom! Make Daddy go faster!" Screeched our little devil… Katelyn.

"Derek! Make breakfast go faster!" Chloe knew she had to appease our devil child, we still love her, unless we wanted hell to pay.

"Do you want it done fast, or do you want it delicious?" I demanded. Katelyn seemed to have an internal debate. They both just wanted to open their presents. While she was debating, I recalled just how lucky I am to have them.

_We had just named my little boy Hunter, and my little girl Katelyn, when we heard the doctor knock on the door. Simon got up to get the door, and let him in. Dad was fixing up a room for the children. He was also trying to contact Lauren. When we saw the doctor he smiled very creepily… He asked to take the children back to the hospital with him to get some measurements. We were going to come with him…_

_We just about let him hand over the babies when dad came in… Thank goodness, he saw that it you St. Cloud…_

_Just as he was about to call in back-up, Lauren burst in and hit him with the textbook she had. _

The rest, as they say is history.

The children were tired out from playing with their cousins, and from all the excitement from Santa giving them _exactly_ what they wanted.

I kissed their foreheads… Chloe was finishing tucking them in when I wrapped my arms around her.

"I could stay like this forever. A full belly, a beautiful wife, adorable children. I hope it stays like this forever Chloe… Chloe… I love you. Merry Christmas." Whispers left my mouth.

She replied, "Derek, I love you."

**AND IT STAYED BEAUTIFULLY CONTENT FOR ABOUT EIGHT YEARS!**


End file.
